


Pink Elephants

by millygal



Series: Impala's deserve respect ;) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Fic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be allowed to do that to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> To the girl who actually did this, I personally think it's a little awesome, I mean really, who thinks to do that to a '67 Chevvy :D but Dean wouldn't be impressed ;) Thanks to wings128 for kicking me the picture and giving me the idea, lol. She's responsible for a lot of my fics lately :D
> 
>  

This is so far beyond perfect. Sam can't believe his luck.

Imagine finding such an amazing thing in a sleepy little town in the ass end of America. Fantastic.

Dean hasn't seen it yet, he's too busy giving his patented 'I'm a sex god-ask me how', eyes to a mounted policeman riding down the town's main street.

Sam will be having words with him about that later, but for now, he's too busy waiting for Dean to have a full on heart attack.

It is a total monstrosity. Sam's fairly sure it's gotta belong to a woman, I mean, who else would do that to a classic muscle car?

He's not a misogynist, or an anti-feminist, or a sexist pig, or any of those other things that would make him automatically think that a woman should own the car. It's just, he can't imagine some brawny dude doing that to something so classic.

Dean's gonna shit bricks, he's actually going to have an all out bitch-fit when he finally stops ogling the police guy's ass. Quite frankly, Sam thinks Dean deserves the shock to his system for giving someone else a guaranteed underwear-removing-smirk right in front of him!

Sam takes his phone out of his pocket as subtly as possible, leaning his hands on the roof of the Impala, looking for all the world like he's checking his text messages, not readying his camera for the moment Dean's world is shattered.

Dean's finally finished getting his flirt on, and realises that Sam hasn't said a word. He's in trouble. Turning back towards the car, Dean launches into his 'I'm sorry, I was only having a little fun', speech, "Sammy, I didn't mean to....WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

There it is...the money shot! The best photo Sam's ever managed to get of his smart assed big brother. The photo that will be adorning Sam's laptop for the foreseeable future as his wallpaper, his welcome screen, and Dean's contact photo on every one of his phones!

Sam feigns innocence, "What's up Dean?"

Dean can barely get the words out, he feels like he's gonna puke, "What's up? What's UP! Have you seen that, that...thing!"

Sam can't hold it in anymore, he clicks another picture of Dean's incredulous face, one of the car and then collapses on the roof of Baby, hysterical laughter drowning out Dean's spluttering and swearing, "Man, your face, that's awesome!"

Dean realises Sam's already seen the awful, disgusting abomination, and has just been waiting for him to notice it, which makes him even more appalled, "It's not funny man, who would do that to her, it's a fucking travesty! It shouldn't be allowed. People should have to have a licence to drive a classic like that."

It's more than Sam can take, he's practically on the floor, clinging to the door handle to keep himself from laughing himself into a heap, "Dean, dude, you do have to own a licence to drive a classic."

Dean flips Sam off and storms away from Baby without even locking her.

Dean's feet are taking him closer, even though his whole body is leaning away in disgust, like he's afraid if he gets too close, he'll transfer some nasty car destroying disease onto his beauty, "Have you seen this thing, I mean come on! It's pink Sammy, PINK!"

Sam manages to sort himself out enough to follow Dean over to the offending piece of automotive machinery, "It's not that bad Dean. I mean, it's gotta be a girl's right, cos you know it probably matches her lipstick..." the gagging noise Dean makes is enough to set Sam off again, "Oh my god, Dean, it's got fluffy pink dice and a fuzzy pink steering wheel cover. Amazing!"

Dean leans forward as if he's going to touch the paint work, but his hand hovers and shakes in mid-air, afraid if he touches it, it'll become even more horrendously real, "No one should be allowed, I mean for God's sake...it's...it's....I feel sick!"

The bearded, tattooed, black haired dude that comes out of the bakery carrying a box full of pink iced cupcakes and jangling a set of keys is the cherry on top for Sam, "Dean, I think we should...come on, we should go...before...oh my God, I can't breath, this is too perfect!"

Dean's being dragged backwards, moving too fast for his feet to keep up. He can't take his eyes off it. It's like car crash TV. He wants to shut his eyes, pretend he never saw it, but he can't.

Sam slams Dean up against the side of their own car and watches him watch the neon bubblegum pink 1967 Chevrolet Impala drive away with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"That's it, we're not staying here. I'm not gonna sleep for a week as it is. I'm not parking her up in a town that lets people do THAT to their classic cars! Come on Sammy!"

Not even AC/DC at full volume can drown out Sam's laughter as they drive out of town.


End file.
